L'histoire de Fenrir
by Lyxent
Summary: Une jeune fille en colère contre elle-même voit changer son monde et son destin. Plongée dans kingdom hearts, afin de repartir à zéro, la joueuse Fenrir va se rendre compte qu'une fois que l'on est repartie de zéro, on ne peut qu'avancer. (En pause)
1. Prologue

**Voilà, ceci est ma première fic sur Kingdom Hearts ! J'avais déjà fait l'ébauche d'un autre scénario sur le papier, mais je pense que ce que je fais actuellement sera moins dur à écrire que l'autre. Je débute dans l'art de la fanfiction, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews pour m'aider ou donner votre avis. Je suis parfaitement ouverte à toutes les critiques !**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, sauf personnages créés de toutes pièces comme Fenrir par exemple.**_

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue : Une vie nulle, un quotidien ordinaire et un wagon ouvert**

Je jetais rageusement mon sac d'école au fond de ma chambre, faisant tomber une pile d'habits en équilibre instable. La cause de ma colère ? Voyons cela en détail.

Mon prénom est... Tellement nul que je voudrais en changer. Mon nom est... Cible de remarques sur des clichés, mais ça peut aller. Mon âge, 14 ans et ma classe, seconde. Mon physique est un corps possédant de honteuses rondeurs, une peau claire légèrement jaune. Mon visage rond et joufflu (honteuse rondeur!), mes yeux marrons clair légèrement bridés rendus européens grâce à une paire de lunettes carrées à monture noire en plastique. Mes cheveux bruns mi-longs, raides au début et formant d'indomptables bouclettes vers la fin. Bref, mon physique trahit déjà que je suis une ado négligée, un garçon manqué et une fille décalée.

Ma tenue du jour se composait d'un t-shirt à manches longues noir, porté sous un sweat-shirt gris clair ouvert d'un simple jean bleu foncé porté avec une paire de converses rouges. Quand je vous disais que j'étais une fille négligée.

_« Mais quelle idiote ! Où j'ai mis mon portable ? »_

Et je frappais le mur du poing. Au lycée, je fus invisible, comme d'habitude. Les stalkers handicapés sociaux se collaient à moi et j'étais la seule à aller à la cantine au lieu de la cafétéria pour déjeuner. C'était mon quotidien, banal, mais j'en avais marre. Plus que marre. Je voulais être enfin entourée de vrais amis, et d'avoir un peu de considération.

Enfin, cette journée s'était finie plus tôt grâce à l'absence combinée de deux professeurs. Ce fut donc rapidement que je rentrais chez moi, en prenant le train et le bus.

Après 45 longues minutes de retour, je rentrais dans la maison en éprouvant une énorme colère, celle de ne pas avoir d'autres personnes que soi, sa famille et ses problèmes sociaux. Ceci est la raison pour laquelle j'ai jeté sans ménagement mon sac d'école et que je me suis assise devant ma PS3 afin de purger ma tristesse dans un nouveau jeu vidéo, Kingdom Hearts II.5 remix HD.

_Choisissez un jeu._

_« Y'a personne dans la maison, alors qui m'entendra parler à la télé ? Prenons le II. C'est le premier de la liste. »_

Blabla. Je ne connais pas trop l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts, juste la cinématique d'intro du deuxième jeu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de savourer car mon idiote de sœur est venue squatter ma PS3 pour jouer à GTA. Donc, commençons. Casque bluetooth avec super micro intégré sur les oreilles, choix du mode Normal, la cinématique. Le bouton start pour passer la cinématique.

_Reprendre_

_Passer cinématique_

_Cinématique alternative. _

_« Alternative ? Pourquoi pas. J'ai déjà vu celle-ci alors bon... »_

L'écran face à moi m'envoya un fond noir et un texte défilant :

_« Quel est ton prénom ? »_

_« Tu parles toi ? Pfff. Je peux pas mettre mon pseudo habituel ? Mon prénom je le déteste. »_

_« Si tu veux. »_

_« Ahhh ! Mais tu réponds en plus ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Un jeu qui parle, un ! Je repris calmement mon souffle et tapa mon pseudo habituel : Fenrir. Pas très féminin, mais un loup nordique qui provoque la fin du monde c'est classe.

_« Tu tiens donc au nom Fenrir. Pas très féminin. »_

_« Je sais. Bon, elle est où cette cinématique alternative ? »_

_« Elle se joue devant toi. Vois-tu, tu es une chanceuse. Tu as ouvert une porte vers notre monde, extrêmement éloigné du tien, pour t'y rendre. C'est un aller sans retour. Alors décide toi bien avant de rentrer, car tu n'auras plus d'occasion si tu refuse. »_

M'en aller d'ici ? Une chance ? Mais c'est un wagon complètement nouveau qui s'ouvre ! Et je le veux ! Je m'en fous de mes parents, de ma sœurs et de mes cas sociaux ! J'ai une chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Et je vais y aller. Depuis le temps que je le voulais... Je voulais me suicider avant, mais je n'avais jamais le courage de le faire, car ma volonté de vivre était trop forte. Mais là, je vivrais.

_« Je veux y aller. Elle est où la porte ? »_

_« Là. »_ dit le texte défilant en faisant apparaître un portail ténébreux.

Bon, KH est un action-rpg. C'est donc le bordel une fois là-bas. Je pris mon sac d'archer, et une paire de katanas décoratifs que je rangeais dedans.

_« Et tu sais te servir de ces armes ? »_

_« Ben oui. Je fais du tir à l'arc depuis 3 ans et j'ai fait de l'escrime plus jeune. Je suis pas une fifille ! Je suis S... Fenrir ! Le loup dévoreur de Soleil ! Je ne suis pas idiote non plus ! »_

_« Pourquoi le destin a-t-il voulu que ce soit toi qui arrive ici ? »_

_« Je sais pas. Je parle à un jeu qui me réponds, et donc, je fais un rêve tordu. Ma chatte vient de rentrer dans ton portail et... WAIT ! Non ! JINGA ! MA CHATOUNE ! »_

Je me jetais dans le portail pour rattrapper ma chatte dissidente, boîte du jeu dans la main gauche, sac d'arc sur le dos et casque avec micro sur les oreilles. C'était un rêve, pas de risque ! Ma chute dans un océan de noirceur et le sentiment de vent sur mon corps me dit que c'était vachement réel pour un rêve. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées, comme d'habitude, en fuyant le monde qui m'entourait.

_« Tu sais ma fille, la vie c'est comme un train. Tu as des wagons, certains sont fermés, mais d'autres, ouverts. Ce sont des occasions. Si tu y tiens, ou si elles sont uniques, n'hésite pas, et saute. »_

_« Oui papa. »_


	2. Chapitre 1: La cité du Crépuscule

**Voilà le second chapitre de cette fic ! Pour information, j'écris en même temps que je joue, donc, il se peut que je m'embrouille (en plus, c'est mon premier KH alors...)**

_**Disclaimer : Comme au prologue, ne vous inquiétez pas. En revanche, Fenrir reste ma propriété, ainsi que celle de la mythologie nordique.**_

**N'hésitez pas à suivre ou a poster un review afin que je m'améliore dans l'art de la fanfic ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la cité du crépuscule**

**SBLOM**

Le contact avec le sol dur me sortit de mes pensées et me dit que la douleur causée par cette chute était bien trop réelle pour être dans un rêve. Enfin bon, je finirais par me réveiller. Je me relevais sans trop de difficultés, et vit que le paysage autour de moi était la cité du crépuscule. En rassemblant ma concentration, je ne vis aucune trace de cette chatte du diable communément appellée Jinga, et mon sac d'arc, et donc les sabres qui étaient dedans, avaient disparu de mon dos. Ensuite, je me retrouvais affublée d'habits d'étés, et donc :

D'un T-shirt à manches courtes noir clair (ainsi que le sweat que je portais avant de tomber dans le portail)

Du même jean bleu foncé d'avant ma chute

De ma paire de lunettes habituelle

Et enfin, la même sorte de chaussures montantes rouges

Je me mis des baffes mentales en essayant de ne pas m'énerver sur le fait que j'étais dans un rêve très réel... Une tape dans le dos me fit sursauter en poussant un petit cri, et me retourna en disant un truc du genre Onfaitpaspeurauxgenscommeça.

_« Hé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici ! Tu viens d'arriver ? »_

_« Euh... Ou... Ouais. Je viens d'arriver et je suis perdue. »_

_« T'inquiètes ! On va t'aider n'est-ce pas les gars ? »_

_« Je suis une fille Hayner... »_

_« Bonjour, je suis Roxas, enchanté. »_

_« On ira manger des glaces à l'eau de mer après OK ? »_

Je ne savais comment réagir face à tant d'enthousiasme. Hayner, apparemment le chef de bande, un blond aux cheveux dressés et aux yeux bruns, habillé comme un ado rebelle. Roxas, le blondinet aux yeux bleus que j'incarnais derrière l'écran avait la tête du mec qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Les deux autres... Euh...

_« Mon nom est... _(Trop honte de donner le mien!) _Fenrir. Et vous ? »_

_« Moi c'est Hayner ! »_

_« Roxas, mais je te l'ai déjà dit. »_

_« Olette ! Je trouve pas ça très féminin Fenrir. Enfin, chacun son prénom. »_

_« Je suis Pence. J'espère que tu aimes les glaces à l'eau de mer ! »_

_« C'est quoi ? La spécialité de la ville ? »_

_« Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?! Il faut refaire ton éducation ! »_

_« Mais mon éducation n'incluait pas de connaître les glaces à l'eau de mer ! De toute façon, je suis dans un rêve tordu alors je vais me réveiller. »_

_« Eh bien non ! On est dans la réalité Fenrir ! Tu dois seulement être désorientée pour croire être dans un rêve ! Et donc, ton éducation sur ici commence maintenant ! »_

Les trois amis m'entraînèrent dans leur repaire, ce que je ne pus refuser. OK, c'était pas un rêve tant c'était réel. Je suis tombée dans Kingdom Hearts II pour rattraper ma chatte, et me voilà avec une bande d'amis. Mais, ici, personne ne me connaît, pas mon passé, pas mon caractère. Serais-ce une chance que m'accorde le destin ? Une nouveau départ dans un monde fantasy que j'aime bien... Sûrement.

La voix d'Olette me ramena à la réalité en m'expliquant que les vacances d'été allaient toucher à leur fin, et qu'ils avaient un problème de vol sur les bras, ainsi que de fausses accusations pesant sur eux.

_« Ils nous ont volé nos XXXX. »_

_« Nyeu ?! Ils vous ont volé le mot ? Dafuq ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

_« Euh... J'exprimais mon étonnement à propos de ces XXXX. »_

_« Il y a de quoi être déstabilisée en effet. »_

_« Hé j'ai une idée ! Si on prouvait que ce n'est pas nous les voleurs ?! »_

_« Ouais ! Super Hayner ! »_

_« T'es un génie ! »_

C'est ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début... Oh et je cherche pas à comprendre.

Nous avions mené une petite enquête dans la ville en nous défendant d'être les voleurs. Enfin, la bande d'Hayner parce que moi je venais d'arriver. Haha ! Pas de bol les mecs ! Pence voulut passer sur la place du trammway afin d'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer pour finir la journée.

_« Hé les voleurs ! Vous voulez entraîner quelqu'un d'autre dans vos crimes ?! »_

_« Tais toi Seifer ! On a rien volé du tout ! »_

_« Mais si, vous avez volé nos XXXX ! Et même le mot ! »_

_« Mais tu vas la fermer sale racaille ?! »_

Les mots avaient fusé de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse. Pourquoi défendais-je la bande ? Moi qui me régalait de voir les gens se disputer car je n'étais pas visible... J'avais été prise en considération aujourd'hui, c'est ça qui me rend comme ça.

J'avais toujours été la plante verte des conversations, toujours là, jamais vue. Je détestais les gens, mais être une plante verte me permettait de voir des personnes se disputer face à moi, s'affronter verbalement. C'était pour moi une sorte de vengeance envers tous. Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas prise en considération.

Seifer me lança, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Tiens, une nouvelle ? Traîne pas avec eux, ce sont de sales voleurs ! »_

_« Alors comment expliques-tu que nous ayons nous aussi été volés ? »_

_« Une forte tête ?! Bon, c'est ton premier jour donc je vais être clément avec toi. Mets-toi à genoux et je te pardonnerai ton offense. »_

Roxas se mit devant moi et le fit à ma place, à contrecoeur. Vraiment, ça me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Sous les rires des quatres racailles, il se releva. Des bâtons en mousse étaient apparus devant nous. Roxas prit le bâton de Struggle normal (merci manuel du jeu ô combien utile), Seifer le bâton à garde et me lança le bâton avec une étoile.

_« La magie c'est pour les filles ! Voyons si tu es capable de quelque chose Binoclarde ! »_

_« La ferme ! »_ cria Roxas en abattant le bâton sur Seifer

_« Ha ! Roxas, laisse donc cette fille faire ! Qu'elle me montre de quoi elle est capable ! »_

Oh le sale petit fils de (déblatération mentale de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables qui sont très vulgaires dans la bouche d'une fille) ! Il me tape sur le système avec ses clichés féministes à la c** ! Je vais lui botter le train !

Alors que Seifer se jetait sur moi, je décida de l'esquiver et d'étudier son style de combat avant de passer à l'attaque. Il était rapide, plus grand et plus fort que moi et ce n'est qu'avec un peu de ruse que j'aurais cet abruti. Profitant d'une ouverture, je me plaça derrière lui et essaya de le frapper dans le dos. Machoman se retourna et essaya de me frapper. Je parais facilement son attaque. Hmph ! Mes vieux réflexes d'escrimeuse me revenaient, et je frappais avec assez d'adresse pour l'asticoter. C'est alors que je para un coup beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage, et je me rendis compte qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Soudain, la vérité me sauta aux yeux... Je me mis à courir en évitant les coups de bâton en criant :

_« Mais je suis une archère ! Pas une combattante ! Je suis à distance moi ! »_

_« On fait moins la maligne Binocles ? »_

Seifer ne savait pas une chose, c'est que je faisais de l'athlétisme. Donc, pour sprinter c'était facile ! Le distançant d'une petite distance, j'essayais de rester calme. Soudain, son bâton m'atterrit en plein dans la figure et me sonna.

_« Perdu! Alors, tu fais moins la maligne Binocles ! »_

_« Mon nom est Fenrir ! »_

_« C'est pas très féminin. Bon, Roxas, je vais soir si tu n'est pas aussi faible que cette fillette. » _ Dit-il avec un air de mépris dans la voix.

Roxas se mit en garde, et le combat fut bref. Roxas réussit bien mieux que moi sur ce coup et réussit à battre Seifer.

**BLONG**

_« Aïe ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance Roxas ! » _

_« Yeah ! On l'a battu ! » _

_« Seifer n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui ! » _

_« Et en plus, ils s'est battu deux fois ! »_

_« On s'casse ! »_

Le bruit d'un flash me sortit de ma contemplation béate des 3 idiots qui nous faisaient face. Pence avait pris une XXXX de Roxas. Il lui fit un petit signe du pouce afin de lui montrer que la photo était bonne. J'allais demander à la voir quand un... Spaghetti mutant blanc vola l'appareil... Ah oui, la logique... Faut pas que je me pose trop de questions avec ça. Hayner lança :

_« C'est le voleur ! Rattrapons le ! » _

_« Ouais ! »_

C'est ainsi que Roxas et moi, les seuls armés et assez endurants avions réussi à ne pas lâcher le spaghetti mutant. Il volait entre les arbres et glissait comme un... Spaghetti bien cuit. Roxas avait déjà continué de le poursuivre.

_« T'es fatiguée Fenrir ? »_

_« Non ! Je te suis ! »_

Après une course de... 45 secondes, le spaghetti fut coincé. Roxas avança, bâton en mousse dans la main. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, fallait bien que je l'aide à mon tour ! Roxas se lança avec moi sur le spaghetti. Y'a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce... Truc. Et puis, tourner l'ennemi en ridicule est la première chose si l'on veut triompher de lui.

Enfin, façon de parler hein, parce que nos coups ne servaient à rien. J'essayais donc de mettre des coups de pieds au machin. C'est alors que ça se produisit.

Le bâton de Struggle de Roxas fut entouré de chiffres et se transforma en Clé géante ressemblant à une épée, qui, comme animée d'une volonté propre, pointa le spaghetti.

_« Bon, vu que je suis d'aucune utilité, je vais te laisser t'en charger ! » _

_« Mais non ! Fais pas ça ! Me laisse pas seul contre ce spaghetti ! »_

_« Mais tu es bien mieux armé ! Allez, je t'attends au Repaire ! » _

_« S'te plaît ! »_

_« Je te servirais à rien et gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Bon, je vais continuer à lui mettre mon point dans sa figure de spaghetti ! »_

Après un bref combat, que Roxas remporta haut la main (enfin, c'était surtout moi qui avait utilisé les miennes), le spaghetti explosa libérant un nuage de photographies. La clé disparut et laissa place au bâton de Struggle. Pendant que je ramassais les photos, Roxas essayait de reprendre son calme. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'un spaghetti Barilla mutant voulait faire avec des photos de Roxas ? Est-ce un fan-pasta ?

De retour au repaire des quatres amis, Pence, Hayner et Olette étaient plus qu'étonnés.

_« Vous avez vu ? Ce ne sont que des photos avec Roxas dessus ! »_

_« Hé tu as dit photo ! »_

_« Le mot nous est revenu ! Tu ne trouve pas ça génial Fenrir? »_

_« Euh... Ouais... Disons que je viens d'arriver et que je ne savais pas que des Roxas avait des fans, mais oui, pouvoir dire quelque chose c'est absolument génial. »_

_« A votre avis, on voulait enlever Roxas ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

_« Bon, il se fait tard. On devrait rentrer chez nous. »_

_« Dommage, tu n'as pas pu goûter aux glaces à l'eau de mer aujourd'hui. Mais demain, tu auras intérêt à en goûter une ! »_

_« Euh... D'accord ! »_

_« A propos, tu as un endroit où dormir ? Vu que tu viens d'arriver et tout... »_

_« Ah ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà prévu le coup ! »_

_« Alors à demain ! »_

Les trois amis quittèrent le repaire un à un. Finalement, après le départ de Roxas, je me dirigeais vers la tour de la gare de la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils m'avaient dit que c'était leur second point de ralliement, et que personne ne pouvait les déranger. Tant mieux, comme ça, je pourrais dormir tranquille.

Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avoir menti mais bon. A la guerre comme à la guerre hein ? Alors, comment je vais m'installer moi ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Destination plage!

**Le chapitre 2 ! Celui sur lequel j'ai dû mater et re-mater les cinématiques afin de vous offrir une version aussi fidèle que l'originale.**

_**Disclaimer : Comme au prologue, ne vous inquiétez pas. En revanche, Fenrir reste ma propriété, ainsi que celle de la mythologie nordique.**_

**N'hésitez pas à suivre ou a poster un review afin que je m'améliore dans l'art de la fanfic ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Destination Plage !**

Cette nuit sur la tour de la gare fut sûrement l'une des plus désagréables de ma vie. Le sol était super dur, mon sweat roulé en boule n'était pas assez épais pour soutenir ma tête et mon dos me faisait des siennes. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée et mon esprit laissa place à l'epic sax guy. Non, pitié pas le saxophone, pas le saxophone ! Nooon !

C'était une nuit PAS agréable. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas froid en plus. Sinon j'aurais pété un câble.

Je rejoignis la bande d'amis au repaire, après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Heureusement, grâce à la logique de ce monde, je pouvais courir indéfiniment, sans ressentir de fatigue, ce qui me fit gagner du temps. Le quatuor était déjà là et je me glissais derrière le rideau rouge. Les quatres étaient en train de déguster d'étranges glaces bleu ciel, et discutaient tranquillement.

_« Ah ! Fenrir ! Bien dormi ? »_

_« Assez bien. Sinon ça va Roxas ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« Tiens Fenrir ! Voilà ta glace à l'eau de mer ! Il faut que tu goûtes ! »_

Hayner me tendit une glace bleutée, et je le remerciais d'un mouvement de tête. Je me mit à côté d'Olette afin de la manger (la glace, pas Olette.) Le goût était vraiment singulier, on aurait dit une glace à la vanille, avec un léger arrière-goût salé. Moi qui ne suis pas une grande fan de sucré-salé, je trouvais que c'était une délicieuse combinaison d'ingrédients.

_« Je n'ai jamais goûté de glace pareille ! C'est vraiment singulier ! »_

_« Alors, tu aimes ? »_

_« Hmm hmm... » _(Mange ma glace)

_« Et si on allait à la plage aujourd'hui ? On n'y est pas allés de toutes les vacances. La mer bleue, le sable fin... »_

_« Oui, le problème Hayner... »_

_« C'est que l'on a pas d'argent. »_

_« Mais j'ai des idées ! »_

Je finis ma glace et retrouva la bande face à une affiche du tournoi de Struggle.

_« Faut qu'on soit en finale, comme ça, on sera sûrs de partager le trésor en quatre ! »_

_« Mais... On fait quoi pour Fenrir ? »_

_« Ah ça... Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On aura partagé des moments ensembles, cela me suffit largement !_

Attends... Je viens de dire ça moi ? Moi qui déteste les gens ? On dirait bien que oui. Peut-être que la journée d'hier, une seule simple journée où je fus prise en considération, m'a aidé à nouer des liens avec ces personnes. Hayner est un peu le leader, Olette, la fille qui fait en sorte que la bande garde les pieds sur terre. Pence est le tendre remonteur de moral et Roxas, l'ami sur lequel on peut toujours compter.

D'ailleurs, ce fut la voix d'Olette qui me ramena sur Terre.

_« On a qu'à faire des petits boulots pour rassembler l'argent nécéssaire! »_

_« OK, alors... Pour le train, il faut 900 munnies multipliés par 5. Cela nous fait ? »_

_« 4500 munnies »_

_« Plus, 300 munnies à dépenser sur place chacun, cela fait donc en tout ? »_

_« 6000 munnies en tout. »_

_« Bon, vous avez combien ? »_

_« 800 pour moi. » _dit Pence

_« 650. »_

_« Euh... Seulement 150. »_

_« Et toi Fenrir ? »_

_« Rien... Désolée. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à être désolée ! Tu viens d'arriver après tout, et moi aussi je n'ai rien ! »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'en être fier soit mieux... Bon, on doit gagner combien chacun ? »_

_« Voyons, on a 1600 munnies, il nous manque 4400 munnies. Donc, on doit en rapporter combien chacun ? »_

_« A peu près 900 munnies chacun. On aura 100 munnies de rab en plus. »_

_« OK ! Alors on se retrouve à la gare avec l'argent ! »_

Olette m'accompagna au tableau des petites annonces et me demanda ce que je voulais faire.

_« Alors, tu as choisi ? »_

_« Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très forte physiquement, je ne suis pas super jolie pour faire artiste de rue et je ne sais pas faire de skate pour livrer le courrier. Y'a d'autres annonces ? »_

_« Oui, va sur la place du trammway ! Il y a un autre panneau à annonces. »_

Abandonnant Olette à son boulot de jongleuse et Roxas à celui de pousseur de chariot Pence vint avec moi voir les annonces de la place du trammway.

_« Tu as choisi Pence ? »_

_« Oui, je vais prendre le recyclage. Et toi ? »_

_« Je vais aller coller des affiches. En espérant que cela ne colle pas mes mains ! »_

_« Bon eh bien, bonne chance ! »_

_« Merci, à toi aussi ! »_

C'est ainsi que je passa trois bonnes heures à courir aux quatres coins de la ville afficher des annonces pour le tournoi de Struggle qui se déroulerait dans deux jours. J'eus d'ailleurs le temps de lire le règlement et le but du jeu. Il fallait ramasser un maximum d'orbes laissés tombés par son adversaire, et pour faire tomber ces orbes, il fallait le frapper ! Et un jeu encourageant à la violence, un ! Enfin, je ne participais pas à ce genre de truc, donc, je me contenterais de rester spectatrice.

Les 900 munnies durement gagnés me firent sourire quand je filais vers la gare, l'argent dans les poches. Roxas et les autres avaient fini et m'attendaient gentiment. Je tendis l'argent à Olette qui rangea le tout dans le petit sac et nous annonça :

_« Beau travail ! Dans ce sac se trouvent maintenant 6000 munnies tous ronds ! »_

_« Super ! Allons-y ! Roxas, tu gardes l'argent. »_

Les trois filèrent vers la gare, me laissant plantée là avec Roxas. Je l'aimais bien ce mec. Il est gentil, mais un peu trop doux. Il pourrait suivre n'importe qui les yeux fermés on dirait. Mais il m'avait prouvé le contraire hier en terassant monsieur spaghetti. J'avançais, lorsque le bruit de chute me fit sursauter. Roxas était par terre, un mec en noir à côté de lui. WAIT ! CE SONT LES MENS IN BLACK DE KINGDOM HEARTS ! ILS VONT NOUS EFFACER LA MEMOIRE AVEC LEURS NEUROLASERS ! AUX AB... Ah ben non. Il a relevé Roxas.

_« Peux-tu ressentir Sora ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

Ce mec est louche. En même temps, qui ne paraîtrait pas louche en ayant l'intégralité de son visage caché ?

_« Roxas ! Fenrir ! On a plus que trois minutes ! »_

_« Ok on arrive ! »_

Je jetais un regard à Roxas, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas eu d'hallucinations.

_« Quatres tickets tarif étudiants ! »_

_« Allez Roxas, envoie la monnaie. »_

_« Oui je... Attendez. J'ai plus l'argent ! C'est ce mec qui a dû me piquer les munnies. »_

_« Mais, il n'y avait pas de mec. »_

_« Hein ? Je l'ai vu moi aussi, même qu'il a relevé... »_

**WOOOOOOH **(Imitation grossière du bruit d'un sifflet de train)

_« Oh non. Il est parti »_

_« Il n'y avait... personne ? » _

Je regardais l'air attristé de Roxas. Il était complètement perdu le pauvre. Les trois autres nous dépassèrent et nous emmenèrent manger une glace en haut de la tour de la gare. Roxas avait apparemment perdu l'appétit, et sa glace fondait à vue d'oeil. Ma glace, elle, était bien avancée. La cause de mes honteuses rondeurs venaient en grande partie de ma tendance à noyer ma frustration dans la nourriture.

_« Roxas, ça fond. »_

_« Ah euh... Pardon. »_

_« Allez, t'en fais pas pour ça, pense à autre chose. »_

_« Hmmm oui tu as raison. »_

_« En parlant d'autre chose, tu la manges ou pas ta glace ? Parce que moi oui. »_

_« Gourmande ! Hier tu ne connaissais pas la glace à l'eau de mer et aujourd'hui tu y es accro ? »_

_« Hé ! »_

Tout se finit en éclats de rire. Tout le monde rentra chez soi et moi, je me réinstallais à l'endroit où j'avais dormi hier. Je priais pour pouvoir dormir un petit peu plus cette nuit. Ce serait bien mieux pour profiter de la journée de demain...


	4. Chapitre 3: Le bug de la matrice

**Le chapitre 3 est là pour vous servir. C'est le troisième jour de Roxas, le troisième jour de Fenrir et on commence à avoir pas mal d'action. Comment Fenrir va-t-elle réagir face à tout ça ?**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney. Mes personnages m'apppartiennent entièrement.**_

**Attention, il se peut que vous trouviez quelques références cinématographiques, et du langage vulgaire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et dites moi si il y a des choses à améliorer ! J'accepte toutes les critiques, du moment que l'on ne pousse pas Mamie dans les orties.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : BUGS de la matrice**

J'avais réussi à relativement mieux dormir cette nuit. Peut-être parce que je m'étais habituée à la dureté du sol ? Je me réveillai aux aurores, le soleil rosissant le ciel oriental. Je regardais prudemment l'horloge en dessous de moi. Sept heures. Personne n'était au repaire avant au moins neuf heures. Je regardais alors tranquillement le ciel aux nuances rosées. Je me rendis compte que je changeais. Avant, j'étais froide et renfermée, invisible et me délectant de voir des liens amicaux torturés. Mais depuis ces quelques jours, depuis que je n'étais plus invisible aux yeux de Roxas et ses amis, je m'ouvrais plus, et n'hésitait pas à exprimer mes pensées.

Et je me trouve beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Huit heures et demie. J'avais le temps de faire un petit tour au niveau de la place des fêtes afin de voir le ring pour le Struggle. Le tableau était installé, le ring était circulaire et les bancs avaient étés arrangés de façon à ce que les habitants puissent tranquillement assister à l'évenement. Je me dépêchais de remonter au niveau de la ruelle où se trouvait le repaire. En courant, je percuta Roxas qui lui aussi se rendait au repaire.

_« Ah, salut Roxas ! »_

_« Bonjour Fenrir, comment ça va ce matin ? »_

_« Je vais mieux qu'hier. J'ai réussi à plus dormir. »_

_« Ah bon ? En ce moment, je fais des rêves plus qu'agités impliquant un certain Sora, un canard et un chien bipède qui parle. Hier, une fille s'est mise dans mes rêves. Elle avait l'air sympa mais elle n'était pas toute nue. »_

_« C'est dégueulasse. Ou les hormones. Ou encore, la façon qu'utilise ton esprit pour modéliser les inquiétudes. J'avais lu un truc comme ça dans un livre... »_

_« Oh. » _Dit-il en écartant le rideau _« Il n'y a personne, sauf une note de Hayner... Rendez-vous à la gare, la plage nous attends. Ne vous inquietez pas pour l'argent ! »_

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne va pas nous demander de frauder j'espère... »_

_« Allons voir alors. »_

En nous dirigeant vers la gare, Pence et Olette nous virent et se dirigèrent vers nous :

_« Salut. »_

_« Bonjour. »_

**Clic**

Les mouvements de nos deux amis se figèrent, comme si le temps avait été arrêté. Roxas se dirigea vers les deux statues, quand il faillit rentrer dans une jeune fille blonde aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin, habillée simplement d'une nuisette blanche et de sandales bleues. Oh mon dieu, serait-ce... Un bug de la matrice?

_« Bonjour Roxas. »_

_« Euh... Salut. »_

_« Salut. »_

_« Tu es la fille de... »_

La fille en question l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main et lui dit :

_« Je voulais te rencontrer au moins une fois. »_

_« Moi ? »_

_« Et... Pourquoi ? »_

Pour toute réponse à nos deux questions, elle nous fit un joli sourire, puis s'éloigna en remettant le temps en marche. Etrangement, elle avait l'air de ne pas m'avoir vue.

_« Olette m'a obligé à venir faire les boutiques. »_

_« Vous voulez venir ? »_

_« Euh... Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »_

_« Moi oui. »_

_« Pfff... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »_

_« J'ai compris, allez, on se retrouve plus tard ! »_

Le pseudo couple s'éloigna de nous, tandis que la fille de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Roxas se mit à courir en posant la question :

_« Elle est allée à la maison hantée ? »_

_« Hé Roxas attends ! C'est quoi cette maison hantée ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Allez suis moi ! »_

_« Ralentis au moins ! »_

En prenant la route vers le vieux manoir (la maison hantée donc), nous finîmes par nous retrouver dans les bois, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la fille. Roxas décida d'avancer un peu, mais, des nuages noirs firent apparaître... Des spaghettis mutants. On ne réfléchit pas longtemps dans ce cas : on trace !

_« Mais lâchez moi ! »_

_« Quelle bande de stalkers ! Ce sont des pervers j'en suis sûre ! »_

_« Hé les trouillards ! »_

Oh non, manquait plus que Seifer et sa bande pour en rajouter une couche. Et vas-y que j'emmerde les gens ! Le jour où je serais plus forte, je lui referais bien le portrait de façon à ce qu'il ressemble au cadavre pendant lors de la forme finale d'Ultimécia !

_« C'est qui ces mecs ? »_

_« Je sais pas. Trouvez une arme ! »_

Comme par hasard, les bâtons de Struggle se trouvaient à terre. Roxas prit le bâton normal, et moi l'étoilé, parce que c'était le dernier... Le combat fut pareil que la dernière fois, nos coups ne parvenant pas à faire le moindre dégâts aux monstres. Soudain, il se reproduisit le bug de la matrice de ce matin.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Encore ? »_

_« Roxas ! Sers toi de la Keyblade ! »_

C'était donc ça le nom de la clé géante ! La keyblade, la lame-clé.

Le spaghetti barilla se jeta sur Roxas.

_« Attention ! »_

Je me jetais sur le monstre avant qu'il n'atteigne Roxas, une seconde trop tard. La lumière m'aveugla, puis je sentis un sol dur sous mon derrière. Je me relevais rapidement et regardais Roxas avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'E.T. Je me mis des claques et décida d'étudier mon environnement.

Nous nous trouvions sur un grand vitrail représentant un garçon brun en rouge, avec des petits cadres représentant Dingo, Donald et deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Face à Roxas se trouvaient un bâton, symbole de la magie une épée, symbole de la puissance et un bouclier, symbole de la défense.

_« Tiens, on dirait que les spaghettis ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Je suppose que tu dois faire un choix afin d'avancer. »_

_« OK. Je prends l'épée. Et toi ? Si tu prends quelque chose, tu pourras m'aider. »_

Tout en disant ces mots, il saisit l'épée. Les objets disparurent, et Roxas se tourna vers moi en murmurant un petit : _« Désolé... »_

Etrangement, même s'il avait une arme, les spaghettis n'attaquaient pas. Bizarre. Dans tous les RPGS, quand tu as une arme, les montres stalkers se jettent sur toi afin de te transformer en repas. Mais étrangement, ils étaient immobiles. Est-ce à cause du fait que je sois dénuée d'arme ?

_« On est coincés apparemment. Tu n'as pas d'arme, et on risque de se faire hacher menu par cette bande de pervers. Ils m'ont attrappé la main tout à l'heure. Si ça c'était pas un mouvement de gros pédophiles. »_

Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Je me sens si inutile et dénuée de sens à ce moment là ! C'est alors qu'une voix éteinte résonna.

_« Se... »_

_« Fenrir ! Je suis Fenrir ! »_

_« Fenrir, toi qui renie ton nom, toi qui sait te dérober aux yeux du monde, je donne une nouvelle naissance à ton arme auquel tu tiens particulièrement. »_

Face à moi se trouvait mon arc, stylisé dans sa version Kingdom hearts. La poignée était restée bleu roi, mais avait été ornée de runes argentées. Les branches grises avaient perdu les écritures de la marque. Celle du haut était ornée d'un loup blanc et celle du bas, d'un dragon noir. Un brassard de cuir noir vint se fixer à mon bras gauche, ainsi qu'une dragonne, glissée sur mon pouce et mon index, maintenant mon arc ; un gant de cuir couvrant mon index, mon majeur et mon annulaire tout en laissant mon pouce et mon auriculaire libres apparut sur ma main droite enfin une protection pour mon sein gauche enserra ma poitrine. **(1) **Je n'avais pas de carquois de flèches, et mon arc, bien qu'orné, n'était pas une Keyblade.

Soudain, les harceleurs spaghettis décidèrent de passer à l'attaque. Roxas se mit devant et attaqua m'un d'entre eux, alors que je bandais l'arc sans flèche. Lorsque mes doigts atteignirent le dessous de mon œil, une flèche d'argent se créa sur mon arme. Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je visais l'ennemi se jetant sur Roxas et laissa filer le trait mortel. Mon arc vibra et l'air siffla en atteignant l'ennemi qui disparut sous mes yeux.

Je continua à l'aider et me mit à tirer sans pitié sur les ennemis, en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Mes réflexes d'archère me servirent dans ce combat. De plus, j'enchaînais les sauts périlleux et les roulades pour finir par tirer à l'arc de la même façon que les personnages de Matrix se battaient.

En combinant nos forces, les spaghettis restants furent renvoyés au néant d'où ils venaient.

_« Les ennemis ont été renvoyés dans le néant d'où ils venaient ! »_

_« Classe cette phrase, tu l'as inventée ? »_

_« Ouais, y'a même pas deux secondes. Et euh... Tiens, un coffre. Vu que tu as une clé géante, déverouille le. »_

Roxas hocha la tête et ouvrit le coffre sans difficulté. Il en sortit une petite potion et la mit dans sa poche. Derrière nous, une porte apparut comme par mag... Par magie en fait. On est dans le monde de Kingdom hearts tout de même !

_« Bon, on avance ? »_

_« Je te suis Roxas. »_

Tiens, la voix venant de nulle part nous adressa encore une fois la parole.

_« Soyez prudents, derrière cette porte vous attend un monde complètement nouveau. N'ayez crainte et allez de l'avant. »_

Roxas et moi franchirent la porte et tombèrent sur un vitrail quasi-identique au premier. Le seul changement étant la couleur de celui-ci. Un parterre coloré formait un pont au dessus de l'abîme, et menait à une tour surplombant notre emplacement. D'autres ennemis apparurent. Roxas et moi décidions d'appliquer la même tactique que tout à l'heure, en version améliorée. Je tirais sur les ennemis à distance et en l'air, tandis que lui s'occupait des ennemis arrivant dans ma zone de sécurité, bien qu'ils ne me visèrent pas. Etais-je réellement invisible comme le disait cette voix ?

Après quelques combats, nous arrivions à la porte sur la tour du vitrail. Roxas me glissa :

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand à ce qu'il se cache derrière cette porte. »_

_« Au pire, on est deux. Et si je perds mes lunettes, je n'aurais qu'a tirer au pif. »_

_« Attends ! Tu es myope et tu tires à l'arc ? Mais ça va pas ?! »_

_« Si si. Parfaitement bien ! »_

Une fois la porte traversée, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un vitrail similaire en tous points au premier. Celui où Roxas avait fait son choix. Soudain, un énorme tremblement de terre nous fit chanceler. Un... BIBENDUM MICHELIN MALEFIQUE D'AU MOINS 7 METRES DE HAUT VOULAIT NOTRE MORT ?! SAINTE MERDE !

_« Roxas ! Un bibendum maléfique ! Fuyons ! »_

_« Par où ? On est coincés ! »_

_« On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou... »_

_« D'où te viens cette vulgarité soudaine ? »_

_« De mon cerveau qui me dit qu'on risque de se faire lamentablement tuer par un bonhomme Michelin géant ! »_

Roxas ne se dégonfla pas et se jeta sur la bête qui lui lança un étrange sortilège. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, il décollait du sol.

_« Roxas ! C'est un piè... Trop tard ! Je vais t'aider ! Bouge pas ! »_

_« Me tire pas dessus ! Tire lui dessus plutôt ! »_

Récapitulatif des faits : Roxas s'était fait enchaîner à plusieurs mètres du sol et était incapable de se libérer de ses entraves, et essayer de tirer dessus ne serait en effet pas la meilleure idée. Lorsque le monstre se dirigea vers lui, il l'empoigna et tenta de lui donner un énorme coup de poing.

_« ROXAAAAAS ! »_

Le trait argenté partit vers la main du monstre. Celui-ci stoppa son mouvement et me chercha du regard. J'avais beau être là, devant lui, il me cherchait ? Etrange. Mon ami profita de cette occasion et lui mit un grand coup de Keyblade, qui le fit tomber à terre. Bibendum n'en démordit pas et attrappa de nouveau Roxas, mais cette fois, ma cible se trouvait dans un angle mort. Roxas se fit jeter en l'air comme une vulgaire poupée mais il n'abandonna pas. D'un salto arrière, il réussit à nouveau à donner un puissant coup de Keyblade qui cette fois fit chuter le monstre de la plateforme. Je courus vers l'endroit où il était tombé, pour voir son cadavre... Ou en avoir l'espoir.

Seulement voilà, lui aussi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'une force incroyable, il réussit à pencher la plateforme, nous faisant glisser vers le vide. Roxas planta de justesse sa Keyblade dans le sol, tandis que je tirais quelques flèches afin de me soutenir sur cet environnement devenu vertical. Bibendum lança une énorme boule de ténèbres sur Roxas. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en l'air en train de voler... Avec une espèce de missile des ténèbres qui nous fonçait dessus. Roxas lança sa Keyblade, et je tirais un trait vers le centre de cette boule, ce qui la fit exploser en nous renvoya sur le vitrail, à moitié sonnés.

_« Beuh... Plus jamais ça... »_

_« J'aime les sensations fortes, mais pas quand ça tourne au combat à mort. Tiens, ta Keyblade... »_

_« Merci Fen... Ahhh ! Il est vivant ! »_

_« Mais ça ne lui a pas suffit ce qu'on vient de lui mettre ?! Allez Roxas ! Frappons la tête ! C'est le point faible de quasiment tout ce qui existe ! »_

_« Yataaaaaa ! »_

Roxas se jeta sur la tête du monstre et la cribla de coups violents, tandis que je continuais mes tirs. Je tirais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde... Pourquoi ? Aussi, mes mouvements et mes capacités physiques avaient beaucoup changé. Etais-ce à cause de mon passsage dans ce monde ?

Réfléchir à cela ne m'avancerait pas dans cette bataille, de plus que bibendum avait repris ses esprits et désirait maintenant nous lancer un max de sorts éclairsnoirsquifontmal, enfin, sur Roxas vu qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Roxas avait facilement compris que pour frapper sa tête, la manière la plus simple était d'esquiver les rayons en glissant et frapper tant qu'il était en l'air. Heureusement que seul Roxas était visé, cela me permettait de rester stable pour tirer. Pourquoi ne me voyait-il pas alors que j'étais bien plus facile à toucher ?

_« Toi qui sait te dérober aux yeux du monde... »_

Je m'étais dérobée à ses yeux ? J'étais devenue invisible pour lui ? Rien à faire ! Si il ne me voyait pas, je pouvais continuer à lui envoyer des salves et des salves de flèches. Au bout d'un combat acharné, nous réussîmes finalement à vaincre le bibendum qui... Tomba sur NOUS EN NOUS ENGLOUTISSANT DANS LES TENEBRES !

Notre réaction à Roxas et moi fut la même :

_« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »_

Notre cri mourut dans notre gorge lorsque nous nous fîmes engloutir dans les ténèbres...

Les ténèbres... Du noir mixé avec du violet très très foncé, qui nous engloutissait. Roxas se débattait comme un diable et moi, je me faisais engloutir par un ennemi qui, on dirait, ne me voyait pas. Le problème vint quand les ténèbres me saisirent au cou et commencèrent à enrouler leurs tentacules hentaïs pervers autour de moi. Ma dernière vision fut celle de Roxas, qui se fit sauver par une main. Etait-ce celle de la fille ?... Mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque je vis la lumière... Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement. S'il vous plaît... Faites en sorte que je ne sois pas invisible...

Des bras puissants m'attrapèrent, avant que je ne sombre dans le vide.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur un environnement monochrome blanc. Mon corps était tenu comme celui d'une simple poupée, sous le bras d'un mec. Il était assez grand et fort pour me porter sous son bras, de façon à ce que je ne touche pas le sol. Roxas se trouvait face à moi, et à ma droite, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

_« N'en dis pas plus Naminé. »_

_« Mais si personne ne lui dit, Roxas va... »_

_« Il est mieux qu'il ne sache pas la vérité. »_

_« Euh... Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme s'il n'était pas là ? Je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il vous écoute. »_

_« Tu es réveillée ? »_

_« Mais t'es qui toi ? »_

_« Mais je suis la fille qui était avec Roxas lors du bug de la matrice ce matin ! Tu te souviens pas ? »_

_« Mais tu n'étais pas là. »_

_« Hé ! C'est toi le pickpocket qui m'a pris l'argent ! »_

La silhouette noire lâcha Naminé et ouvrit un portail ténébreux. Roxas se retourna, et mon sauveur(?) le poussa dedans. Il fut tout aussi tendre avec moi et me lança sans ménagement. Juste avant, il me murmura ces paroles.

_« Tu es une fille plus qu'étrange... Ton invisibilité te permet de te faufiler partout... Malin.»_

**Clic clic**

Ce bruit me tira de ma seconde inconscience. Je me relevais rapidement, tout en constatant que mon équipement de tir avait disparu. Roxas était lui aussi allongé au sol. Il se releva rapidement, tandis que Seifer se vantait de sa victoire sur les barillas. J'étais aussi dans le cadre de la photo... Le petit malotru ! Si il savait ce qui s'est réellement passé il ferait moins le fier...

_« Prends la pose Seifer ! »_

_« T'es trop fort ! »_

_« On leur a mis la pâté à ces types en sweat blanc ! »_

_« Et c'était qui ? »_

_« Des nouveaux arrivants. Si ils pointent le bout de leur nez, je vais devoir prendre des mesures disciplinaires. »_

J'avais bien envie de leur dire que moi aussi j'étais une nouvelle arrivante, mais ma riposte resta coincée dans ma gorge lorsque je vis Hayner et le reste de la bande en train de nous regarder. Et mince... Le fait de traîner ne serais-ce que deux secondes avec Seifer et les laisser aller seuls à la plage allait nous les mettre à dos... Je voudrais tellement être invisible à ce moment là...

Je me mis à courir pour les rattrapper, suivie de Roxas. Quelle idiote ! A cause des combats, nous avions oublié Seifer et son « Comité de discipline » ! Raaaaah !

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au repaire, où le trio mangeait des glaces. Roxas s'excusa platement devant eux.

_« Je suis désolé. Et euh... Comment c'était la plage aujourd'hui ? »_

_« On y est pas allés. Cela aurait été différent sans toi et Fenrir. »_

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Olette ? Fais pas en sorte de dire que je ne suis pas là !

_« On avait des glaces pour toi et Fenrir, mais elle n'est pas là et toi... Tu es arrivé trop tard. »_

_« Et alors ? Si on allait à la plage demain ? »_

_« Tu as oublié Roxas ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

J'étais restée muette toute la scène. Et personne ne me voyait ? Même pas Roxas ? Je me demande si cela a un quelconque rapport avec le fait que l'on me dise que je me dérobe aux yeux du monde ou encore que je sois invisible. Pourtant je suis là, à côté d'eux... Et qu'est-ce que Roxas peut bien avoir oublié ?

_« Ah oui ! Le tournoi de demain. »_

_« Oui... Bon il se fait tard. Je rentre. »_

Aïe, quelle réaction de la part d'Hayner ! J'espère qu'il ne nous en voudra pas autant demain.

Je quittais doucement le repaire... Après tout, si j'étais invisible à leurs yeux maintenant, je pourrais être vue demain. Après tout, cela ne fait pas de mal de disparaître un petit peu. Et ces mots... « Toi qui sais te dérober aux yeux du monde... » Etait-ce lié à ce qui venait de se passer ?

Je repris ma place sur la tour de la gare. Dès que j'aurais accumulé assez de munnies, je m'achèterais un logement plus décent, et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher... Il faudrait que je puisse dormir autre part qu'ici, sinon mon dos risque de me faire des histoires.

* * *

**(1) Eh oui, au tir à l'arc il vous faut de l'équipement pour que ce ne soit trop dangereux pour le tireur lui même. Par exemple, sans protège bras, je m'étais retrouvée avec des bleus sur tout l'intérieur du bras pendant une semaine.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review! **


	5. Chapitre 4: Réponse à quelques questions

**Chapitre 4 : Un tournoi de Struggle, un pyromane et une fangirl**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Fenrir et Jinga. **_

_**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu tardif, mais j'avais pas mal de contrôles, et maintenant, j'ai de grandes chances de me faire confisquer mon ordinateur au vu de mes résultats actuels. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Où on sait enfin si on est dans la matrice ou dans l'animus.**

Encore une fois, je m'éveillais sur la tour de la gare, quand mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Arf... J'ai rien mangé d'autre que des glaces à l'eau de mer ces deux derniers jours. La dalle... D'ailleurs, cela tenait du miracle que je n'aie pas fait de malaise ou de truc comme ça. Sûrement parce que j'étais assez grasse pour qu'on pompe dedans.

Mon regard parcourut une ville qui s'éveillait à peine, son soleil rendant le ciel rosé dans une étendue sans nuage. Je laissais la douce fraîcheur de l'aube caresser mon corps. Je repensais aux derniers évènements. J'ai plongé dans une hallucination qui n'en était pas une en voulant attrapper Jinga, ma chatonne. D'ailleurs, il faudra absolument que je la retrouve, que je puisse et la remercier et lui passer un savon. Ensuite, on avait perdu 5000 munnies à cause d'un men in black qui avait apparemment neurolasé Pence, Hayner et Olette enfin, on avait affronté des spaghettis et un bibendum michelin maléfique. Et aussi fait buger la matrice, ou l'animus. Je sais pas trop.

Je descendis tardivement de mon perchoir, et me rendit au repaire. Je passais le rideau, quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Etrange, ils sont toujours là à cette heure. Je m'attardais, cherchant un message, quand j'entendis des cris venant de la place des fêtes. Je vis l'affiche et... Mince ! J'avais oublié que Roxas et Hayner avaient leur tournoi de Struggle ! Cours, cours ! Faut pas je rate le laminage total de Seifer par Roxas. Il doit payer pour avoir pris notre prestige sur la tuerie des spaghettis !

J'arrivais un peu essoufflée sur la place, et ne vit personne sur le ring, juste les participants sur les côtés. Olette me repréra et me fit signe.

_« Salut Fenrir ! »_

_« Bonjour Olette. Désolée pour hier et pour mon retard d'aujourd'hui... »_

_« C'est pas grave, tu n'y peux rien, sauf pour le retard. »_

_« Je... Je cherchais ma chatte. Elle s'est enfuie dès que je suis arrivée ici... »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça, elle reviendra. Sinon, Roxas et Hayner sont en demi-finale ! Et Seifer sera contre Vivi. »_

_« Les pauvres, eux qui voulaient être ensemble pour la finale... »_

_« T'en fais pas pour ça ! Sinon, le mec aux cicatrices et avec le manteau, c'est Setzer, le champion depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant ! »_

_« Oh. Je vois. Le gay. »_

_« Et pour le prochain combat ! Hayner le loustic de la cité contre... Roxas, mon meilleur client ! »_

_« Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même... »_

_« T'en fais pas ! » _me dit gentiment Pence

Et hop ! Un combat, un ! Hayner avait beau se débrouiller, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Roxas, qui le battit rapidement, et les deux amis s'échangèrent de purs éclats de rire, un vrai rire d'amitié. Un rire... C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le luxe d'avoir depuis un certain temps.

_« Seifer, le chef du comité de discipline contre Vivi ! »_

Ouairf... T'avais bien plus la classe dans FF8 où tu t'étais fait faire une cicatrice par Squall, et que dans l'ending, on te voyait pêcher... Quand à toi Vivi, t'es trop cute dans FF9, mais là, t'es flippant... En plus tu viens de... Caler ton bâton de Struggle dans l'arrière-train de Seifer ?! Ahhh ! Ah. Non, il lui a juste donné une fessée et a ramassé un max de ses orbes. Et Vivi gagne. Ce fut comme ça que finit ce combat épique entre deux personnages de FF.

_« Roxas, ce n'est pas Vivi. Bats-le. »_

Et dire que tu avais une super Gunblade dans FF8, et Edea, qui en réalité était sous le contrôle d'Ultimécia qui t'a ressucité et... Là tu tombes très bas. Battu par un mage quoi.

Je vais passer l'étape du combat, parce que j'ai pas envie de décrire tout ça et tout... Bref, par la puissance du scénario, Roxas finit par latter Vivi. Et aussi parce qu'il est fort.

_« Et le vainqueur est Ro... »_

Le temps s'arrêta. Encore un bug de la matrice/animus ? Roxas ne s'était pas arrêté, et Vivi non plus. Oh nan, pas ça...

Et pouf, il se transforma en spaghetti, et attira des spaghettis. Comme ça faisait longtemps. La Keyblade apparut dans la main de Roxas, et moi, je fis apparaître mon arc, qui apparut avec tout le matos adéquat qui va avec. Je lui dis rapidement en faisant un headshot :

_« Ils ne me voient pas on dirait ! J'arrive ! »_

_« Merci de ton aide Fenrir ! »_

De nouveaus ennemis apparurent. Des petits pieds qui se transformaient en épées ou en bouclier. Malgré cela, au bout de quelques minutes de combats, en enchaînant glissades, et combos de Keyblade pour Roxas en tirant calmement et évitant les dégâts collatéraux de mon côté, nous finîmes par vaincre.

Des applaudissements nous firent sursauter et étaient en provenance d'un jeune homme, entièrement habillé de noir, avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Encore un Men In Black ? Sérieux... Il s'avança vers le ring et monta dessus. Il remarqua Roxas et sa Keyblade, mais apparemment, j'avais le mode invisible switché sur ON pour ce mec.

_« Roxas, Quel combat ! »_

Roxas ne fit que se raidir et reserra la prise sur sa Keyblade.

_« Alors tu ne te souviens plus du tout. C'est moi, Axel ! »_

Et sur ces paroles, il se découvrit la tête. Et là, je vis sa tête, avec son visage aux yeux verts rieurs et aux deux triangles violets tatoués juste en dessous. Mais le plus impressionnant venait des ses cheveux rouges dressés en pics sur sa tête, le faisant ressembler à un hérisson enflammé.

_« Axel ? »_

_« Tu parles d'un trou de mémoire ! Même les Reflets ne parviendront pas à te rappeller qui tu es ! »_

Axel ouvrit les paumes de ses mains et dans un nuage de flammes, deux chakrams apparurent. Oui, je sais ce que c'est, je suis une fan de fantasy, donc, oui, je m'y connais en armes médiévales.

_« Hé attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Ici c'est sa ville, sa création. Ce qui veut dire que l'on a pas le temps pour les viens avec moi, conscient ou non. Ensuite tu pourras savoir. »_

Son expression auparavant plutôt amusée ne changea pas, seul son corps se mit dans une position aggressive. Roxas eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que je préparais une flèche dans mon coin. Soudain, l'univers se distordit autour de nous. (J'en suis sûre maintenant ! On est dans la matrice!)

_« Oh oh... » _lâcha le rouquin d'un air inquiet

_« Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » _Dit Roxas en jetant violemment sa Keyblade à terre, qui finit par revenir instantanément entre ses doigts.

_« Numéro XIII, Roxas. L'élu de la Keyblade. » _* Reprend sa position aggressive *

_« Tu l'auras cherché ! »_

Je restais silencieuse tout le long de cette scène. Bon, normalement, par la force du scénario, Roxas devrait battre Axel. Enfin, je me mis à l'écart et décida d'observer le combat, tout en restant à portée au cas où.

Roxas était encore meilleur que sur le Struggle sur ce coup là. Normal, puisqu'il combattait contre un mec qui avait DES ROUES ENFLAMMEES TROP CLASSES ! Alors que Roxas avait un style de combat que je qualifierais d'attaque-polyvalence ; Axel avait un style rapide et aggressif. Les coups s'enchaînaient tandis que des flammes volaient un peu partout.

_« Fenrir ! Tu vas te bouger oui ?! Aide moi ! »_

_« Fenrir ? Qui est-ce ? »_

Il se débrouillait très bien le petit Roxas... Je me décala sur le côté et banda l'arc, faisant apparaître ma flèche d'argent. Je visais les jambes, de façon à ce que le coup ne soit pas létal. A moins que ça ne se plante dans le service trois pièces... Le rouquin ouvrit une faille, et je lâchais. Le trait partit en sifflant, ce qui n'échappa pas au roux, qui esquiva de justesse. Mince... Raté, la flèche était fichée dans le sol du ring et vibrait encore.

_« Qui est tu ? Où te caches tu Fenrir ?! »_

_« Alors ça ! Quand je bande, sans mauvais jeu de mots petit pervers, on voit pas ma flèche, mais quand elle quitte l'arc, on la voit ? Donc, mon arme et ce que je touche devient invisible si je le veux ? Cool. »_

_« Bon, sors de ta cachette ! »_

_« Nan. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à Roxas. »_

_« C'est quoi ce bazar ? »_

Accompagné d'une téléportation avec des chiffres, apparut l'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles. La tête entourée de bandages rouges, avec un châle-cape de même couleur et une robe noire, on aurait dit un Morpheus japonais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier :

_« Je la savais ! On est dans Matrix au JAPON ! »_

_« Qui crie comme ça ? »_

_« J'en étais sûre ! MOUAHAHA ! »_

_« 'Tain, c'est qui cette tarée, invisible de surcroît, qui se marre toute seule ? »_

_« C'est moi ! »_

Je déswitchais le mode invisible, vu que je sais que c'est naturel et selon ma volonté (maintenant) . L'étonnement apparut sur le visage du rouquin et de Morpheus.

_« Tiens, mademoiselle la pirate informatique se montre enfin. »_

_« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... »_

_« Ben... Rien à faire. »_

_« Roxas ! Viens avec moi ! Eloigne toi de ce vieux et de cette tarée ! »_

_« Roxas ! Ne les écoutes pas ! »_

_« Roxas ! »_

_« Roxas ! »_

_« Raaah ! Mais foutez lui la paix ! Vous lui fichez une migraine ! Il va faire un burnout ! »_

_« Hayner ! Pence ! Olette ! »_

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais... L'univers se mit à se tordre et je sauta du ring en m'enfuis, par peur. Le temps se remit en marche, et les acclamations en l'honneur de Roxas résonnèrent, tandis que je courrais dans les ruelles. Au bout d'une minute de sprint, je finissais par m'arrêter, essoufflée. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et j'entendis le rire d'Axel.

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses courir si vite Fenrir ! »_

_« Et toi, que tu commences si vite à m'embêter par ta simple présence. »_

_« Hé ! Ne sois pas désagréable avec moi ! Allez viens avec moi, on pourra mieux parler ensemble. »_

_« Pfff... D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe ici, où je te jure que je commets un meurtre. »_

_« Piquante en plus de ça. Très bien Fenrir, je vais tout t'expliquer. »_

Une fois à la tour de la gare (ouah, quelle originalité) :

Assis tous les deux sur le bord de la tour, comme le faisaient Roxas et ses amis, Axel m'expliqua calmement :

_« Je suis un Simili, le numéro VIII de l'Organisation XIII. Le but de notre Organisation est de libérer des cœurs afin de recréer Kingdom Hearts pour retrouver notre cœur perdu, ce qui équivaut à retrouver nos sentiments. »_

_« Euh... C'est quoi un Simili ? »_

_« C'est une enveloppe vide, le reste d'une personne étant devenu Sans-coeur. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »_

_« Et c'est quoi un Sans-coeur ? »_

_« Mais tu viens d'où pour ne pas savoir ça toi ?! »_

_« Euh... De la planète Terre ? »_

_« C'est quoi ça ? »_

_« Euh... Mon « monde » d'origine en quelque sorte. »_

_« Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer... » _soupira Axel

Il m'expliqua que les mondes étaient régis par trois forces éternelles, la lumière, les ténèbres et le néant, servant d'interstice entre les deux. Chaque être a un cœur, issu de Kingdom Hearts, une espèce de cœur géant dont sont issus tous les cœurs. Ce cœur est rempli de lumière et de ténèbres si le cœur d'une personne est dévoré par les ténèbres, il devient un sans-coeur et veut voler le cœur des gens pour faire encore plus de sans-coeurs, il vole donc les cœurs des gens encore normaux. Les Similis sont les « restes » des personnes ayant perdu leur cœur, ils n'en ont pas (de cœur). Ils sont liés au néant (sans dec'), et l'organisation XIII, rassemblant les 13 similis les plus puissants, donc ayant gardé forme humaine (parce que les spaghettis et bibendum ce sont des similis). Et la suite, vous la connaissez.

_« Donc, Roxas s'est fait la malle, et tu veux le ramener, j'ai bien compris ? »_

_« En effet, c'est ça. Mais, j'ai quand même quelques remords à le faire. C'était un ami très proche et... »_

_« Plus que proche hein... Muhuhu, je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de fics AkuRoku... »_

_« Euh... Bref, faut que j'y aille ! On se reverra bientôt, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »_

_« Ouais ! »_

Axel se téléporta, et me laissa seule sur le rebord de la tour. Il était sympa et n'avait pas vraiment l'air méchant. Arf... C'est la foire dans leurs mondes. Des monstres, d'autres monstres, la guerre, la mort, la désolation... Très, très folichon tout ça. Et japonais.

_« Alors, on s'amuse mademoiselle la pirate informatique ? »_

_« Je... Oh non, j'avais pas envie de parler après les explications du roux. Et surtout pas avec toi Morpheus. »_

_« Euh... Moi c'est DiZ. »_

_« Et alors ? J'en ai rien à battre. »_

_« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »_

_« Euh, nan. »_

_« Tu as exactement le même sale caractère qu'une personne que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps. »_

_« Bon, si t'avais que ça à me demander, tu peux te casser maintenant. »_

_« Sans moi, tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici. »_

_« Ah bon ? Et pourtant, Axel a très bien pu sortir tout seul. »_

_« Disons que... Tu te trouves dans une simulation géante. Le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'est de savoir utiliser les couloirs des ténèbres, ou de se servir de mon ordinateur. »_

_« Attends, on est dans un... Ordinateur ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« JE LE SAVAIS ! ON EST DANS LE MATRIX DU JAPON ! »_

_« Euh... Pas la peine de crier comme ça. Enfin, je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors ? »_

_« Je peux aller aux toilettes avant ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Et mer... »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre invisible. Je disparus de la cité dans un nuage de pixels, en entendant les bruits de pas et les voix du quator. Non... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une dernière glace avec eux...

**SBONK**

_« Aïeuh... T'aurais pu rajouter l'option délicatesse DiZ... »_

J'étais tombé d'un drôle de tube, tête la première, me faisant une belle bosse. Je me relevais en mettant ma main sur la partie qui enflait et regarda autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une espèce de base secrète hyper-moderne, fournie avec les lumières bleues et le DiZ qui geekait sur un PC à plusieurs écrans. Si ça c'est pas la classe... Mais je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Roxas et aux autres, ni avoir ma glace quotidienne. Bon, c'est pas ça, mais où il peuvent bien ranger les glaçons ici ?

_« Hé vieux trouduc ! T'as pas des glaçons ? »_

_« Quelle vulgarité venant d'une jeune fille comme toi. »_

_« Rien à faire, je suis arrivée ici par hasard, enfin, à moitié et ensuite, j'ai décidé de repartir à zéro. Cet endroit était une chance inespérée, et dès le quatrième... SEULEMENT LE QUATRIEME PUTAIN DE JOUR, on vient faire chier de tous les côtés ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que les mondes étaient en paix ? »_

_« Ben... J'avais à peine joué les premières cinématiques alors bon... Enfin, ça ne réponds pas à ma question d'avant : Où sont les glaçons ? »_

_« Tiens, il est pas fichu de se lever de son fauteuil. »_

MIB (pour faire plus court), venait de me tendre un sachet de glaçons, que je mis sur ma bosse. J'avisais un canapé et m'assis dessus en soupirant.

_« Bon sang... Et j'ai même pas retouvé cette chatte du diable... »_

_« Ta chatte ? »_

_« Oui, elle est grise, avec du blanc sur le museau et les pattes. Elle a les yeux encore bleus, mais qui vont virer au jaune, parce que c'est encore un chaton. Elle s'appelle Jinga, et c'est une véritable coquine. »_

_« Oh, je vois. DiZ, t'aurais pas un chat intrus dans ta cité ? »_

_« Non. J'ai beau vérifier, je ne vois pas de chaton. »_

_« Arf... J'ai tellement de questions sans réponses. Entre le vitrail avec un brun dessiné dessus où j'étais invisible et Roxas a eu la Keyblade, que j'ai utilisé mon arc et qu'on a tué un bibendum maléfique le tournoi d'aujourd'hui Axel... Tu parles d'une semaine. »_

_« Attends, tu es allée sur le palier de l'éveil et tu ne manies pas la Keyblade ? Je sais que ton invisibilité te permet d'aller quasiment partout, mais un endroit aussi sécurisé que le palier de l'éveil... Whoa. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu choisi ? »_

_« L'arc... Enfin, j'avais pas le choix. C'est cette voix qui m'a donné le pouvoir de l'invoquer. »_

_« Oh, je vois. Et tu pourrais me montrer comment tu t'en sers ? »_

_« Ben, comme un arc quoi. »_

_« Je veux dire, comment tu l'invoques ? »_

_« Comme ça. »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, je tendis le bras gauche devant moi, bien tendu. L'arc, ainsi que les protections adéquates, apparurent dans un filet de lumière. Je lança le paquet de glaçons vers un mur et tira ma flèche, qui se ficha dans le mur en perçant le paquet. Je m'exclamais avec satisfaction :

_« J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça ! C'est trop la classe ! »_

_« … Tu es bien étrange. De la colère, tu passes au regret et enfin, à la joie... Tu es... »_

_« Fenrir ! »_

_« Je parie les 5000 munnies dans ce sac que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. »_

MIB sortit la bourse d'Olette, qui contenait nos 5000 munnies durement gagnés à la sueur de nos fronts. Et il avait raison en plus, ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme que j'ai emprunté à la mythologie nordique, pour qu'il remplace mon prénom, source de honte.

_« Ou... Ouais... Fenrir n'est pas mon vrai nom... Voleur. »_

_« Hmmph, j'en étais sûr. Et comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_« Et toi ? »_

_« C'est vrai, tu es mon associé mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom. »_

_« Mon nom... _(Retire la capuche) _est Ansem. »_

_« Haha ! Ravi de te connaître Ansem ! »_

Ansem dévoilà son visage. C'était un homme grand, au teint bronzé, aux yeux jaunes et aux longs cheveux argentés, qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Puis, l'image se brouilla, et je vis apparaître une autre personne à sa place. Un adolescent cette fois. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux, d'un argenté plus foncé, dont la frange lui tombait bien sur les yeux, cachés par un bandeau noir. Je parie qu'il a plein de fangirls celui-là...

_« Et toi Fenrir, quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Fenrir. Mon véritable nom est source de honte. Et puis, DiZ, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. Alors, ferme-là. »_

_« … Tiens, on dirait que quelque chose se passe. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Je me précipitais vers l'écran pour voir ce qui se passait. Les deux étant de gros stalkers de Roxas, il devait y avoir quelque chose.

Les trois amis étaient sur le rebord de la tour, en train de partager leur trophée.

_« Voilà, _dit Roxas en arrachant les boules du trophée, _Jaune pour Olette, Rouge pour Hayner et enfin, vert pour Pence. Le trésor a été partagé, comme promis. »_

_« Ouais. Dommage que Fenrir ne soit pas là. »_

Une émotion remonta dans ma poitrine. On se souvenait de moi, même si je n'étais pas là ! On m'avait... Prise en compte !

_« D'ailleurs, on aurait pu lui donner l'armature du trophée,_ continua Roxas en prenant la boule bleue et la tendant face au Soleil, _Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il y a de plus pratique à transporter. »_

_« On mettra le trophée dans le repaire, et on lui donnera demain. »_

_« Bonne idée Hayner. »_

_« Hé les garçons ! J'ai apporté quelque chose ! »_

Olette sortit de nulle part quatre glaces à l'eau de mer. Roxas se releva sous le coup de la surprise, en équilibre instable sur le bord de la tour, il chancela un instant et tomba, poussant un grand cri. L'écran se brouilla, alors que je réprimais un cri de peur. Ansem avait disparu et je me retrouvais seule avec DiZ. Super.

_« Vu que c'est une simulation, qu'est-il arrivé à Roxas ? »_

_« Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué, mais il ne va pas mourir. »_

_« Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Et si il doit se réunir avec Sora, il va... »_

_« Disparaître. Tout simplement. »_

_« Quand même... Enfin, malgré tout les moments passés avec eux, je ne ressens pas une grande affinité. Comme si mon cœur avait du mal à se lier avec les gens. »_

_« T'es lunatique toi. »_

_« Ouais, on me le dit souvent. Dans ce genre de phrases qu'on me dit tout le temps, y'a aussi : Tu devrais bosser plus, ou encore : T'es paranoïaque »_

_« Ton existence m'a l'air d'être un sacré paradoxe. »_

_« Ah ouais, celle-là aussi on me la sort de temps en temps. »_

_« Et si tu me parlais de chez toi ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ton monde. »_

_« Ce sera pas gratuit. »_

_« Ah bon ? » _Dit Ansem, qui était revenu, en rangeant la boule de cristal de Roxas dans la bourse des 5000 munnies.

_« Ah, déjà de retour ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« J'ai la dalle. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »_

_« Quand tu nous auras et dit ton nom, et quand tu nous auras parlé de ton monde. »_

_« Pfff... Sérieux, j'ai faim moi. Allez... Je vous raconterais pendant qu'on mange, dans la tradition française, c'est autour du repas qu'on parle. »_

_« Française ? »_

_« Je vous expliquerais. »_

Après un VRAI repas, qui remplit mon estomac, accompagné d'une glace à l'eau de mer, je leur expliquais la vie dans mon monde, du point de vue d'une lycéenne qui le déteste, tout en essayant de rester subjective.

_« Les ténèbres n'existent pas dans ton monde, de même que les sans-coeurs et tout les monstres ? »_

_« Nos ténèbres viennent de nos pensées et de nos actes. Disons que nous sommes des êtres sains physiquements, avec des esprits tordus en nous. Et les seuls monstres, ce sont nous-mêmes. »_

_« Je vois, ton monde est loin d'être rose malgré les apparences. »_

_« C'est comme tout, y'a des points positifs et des points négatifs. »_

_« Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur ton monde. Mais, je ferais bien quelques recherches sur ton cœur, quelque chose me dit qu'il est loin d'être ordinaire. »_

_« Si tu veux vieille momie. Bon, ça vous dérange pas si je squatte votre canap' pour la nuit ? De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas dire non, parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et Ansem, tu voudraas bien me parler seul à seul ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Haha ! T'as une touche ! Bon, je retourne à mon Cité du Crépuscule Simulator ! Bonne nuit les jeunes ! »_

DiZ sortit de la pièce et partit se remettre sur son ordinateur, nous laissant seuls, Ansem et moi. Je lui demanda franchement :

_« Ansem, tu... Tu as deux visages. Je les ai vus. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? En fait, tu pourrais tout m'expliquer ? »_

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme/ado, les deux visages alternant chacun leur tour devant mes yeux. Fallait avouer que c'était troublant.

_« Qu'arrives tu à voir comme visages ? »_

_« Je vois un homme à la peau tannée, aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux blancs argentés. Puis, tu deviens un ado ayant à peu près la même couleur de cheveux, le teint pâle et enfin, les yeux cachés sous un bandeau noir. Ce sont ces deux visages qui alternent devant mes yeux, et heureusement que j'ai le cœur bien accroché, parce que c'est gênant. »_

_« … Tu arrives donc à voir mon vrai visage, le second. Mon nom est Riku, je suis le meilleur ami de Sora, et je vais tout faire pour qu'il se réveille. »_

_« Je vois. Veux-tu que je te donne mon nom, celui que je hais, afin que je tiennes ton secret ? »_

_« Bien, dis-le. »_

Je m'approchias de son oreille et chuchotait les trois syllabes qui composaient ma détestable identité. Ces trois syllabes que je hais tant, que je ne supporte pas. Toute cette haine contre mon nom, est ma haine de ce que je suis, de qui je suis.

_« Ton nom est très joli, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu répugnes à te faire appeler de cette façon. »_

_« C'est une histoire entre moi-même et moi-même. »_

_« Et, tes capacités sont vraiment... Hors du commun. Pour voir mon vrai visage, il faut fermer les yeux, et me toucher. Mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Ben, je sais pas. Bon, cette conversation m'a fatiguée, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit Riku. »_

_« Bonne nuit... »_

Je m'étendis sur le canapé, afin de pouvoir dormir sur quelque chose d'agréable. Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire demain... J'espère avancer dans cette histoire, et sur moi-même. J'ai décidé de recommencer à zéro dans cet endroit, maintenant, il n'y a plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Tout de même, qui suis-je réellement ? Et surtout, qui m'a envoyé dans ce monde ?


	6. Chapitre 5: Rien à signaler

_**Alors… Je vais publier très irrégulièrement… Désolée pour tout ça…**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les OCs. De toute façon, vous verrez très bien qui m'appartient, ou pas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le jour où il ne se passa rien.**

Je m'éveillais sur le canapé, sans trop de difficulté, et, regarda autour de moi. Personne. DiZ devait sûrement être devant son Cité du Crépuscule Simulator, en train de regarder Roxas et de faire mumuse avec sa ville. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce papy va être un sacré casse-bonbons. J'entrepris de me rendre dans la salle de bains du manoir, l'une des seules pièces sans porte défoncée et avec l'électricité, et entrepris quelque chose que les filles font toutes le matin: SE COIFFER. (Tout en enlevant mes lunettes, parce que c'était pas pratique sinon.)

Après cela, je rejoignis DiZ, tout en nettoyant ma fidèle monture de geek. Je le vis déjà planté devant son pc… Hé ben, qu'est-ce qu'il regarde?

_« Bonjour Fenrir, bien dormi? »_

_« Oui Papy, merci… Tu regardes quoi? »_

_« Euh… Rien? »_

_« Attends, pourquoi tu fermes cet onglet? Laisse moi voir… »_

_« Nooon! Lâche cette souris!… Trop tard… »_

_« AHAHAHAHAHA! Tu regardes des sites de rencontres? Tu réussiras jamais à séduire si tu ne ressemble à rien!»_

_« T'as fini de te moquer de ton aîné?! »_

Ce ton dur, sec et cassant me fit me redresser comme un balai, et me fit obéir. Ses yeux étaient devenus coléreux, et le peu de son visage visible laissait échapper que je l'avais énervé.

_« Pardon DiZ… »_

_« Aaah… Laisse tomber. Bon, tu veux manger quelque chose? »_

_« … Je veux bien s'il te plaît… »_

_« Alors tiens, j'espère que tu aimes les croissants. »_

_« Euh oui… Merci beaucoup… »_

Il me tendit un petit sac de boulangerie, qui contenait un croissant à l'intérieur. Je le dégusta proprement, et, après un léchage de babines, lui demanda:

_« Que fait Roxas aujourd'hui? »_

_« Il cherche mes bugs… Pour les habitants virtuels, ce sont des mystères… »_

_« C'est ballot ça de laisser des trous. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui? Je voudrais me rendre utile… »_

_« Eh bien… Tu pourrais aller tuer les quelques similis qui rôdent dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, ils sont l'origine de quelques bugs… Mais seulement quand je te le dirais, et interdiction de voir Roxas et les autres. En gros, je ne veux pas te voir. »_

_« Tu veux que je reste invisible? Bien. Mais, quand Sora se réveillera, est-ce que Roxas m'en voudra? Je veux dire… Je suis en train d'accompagner un meurtre! Ou un suicide… Ou encore, je fais de la non-assistance à personne en danger… »_

_« Tout dépend du point de vue. Bien, tu peux y aller, on dirait que Roxas a trouvé le faux Vivi. »_

_« D'accord. »_

Je me mis sous le tube, et toucha le rayon lumineux…

**SBONG**

_« Aïeuh… Sainte merde! T'aurais pas pu faire gaffe?! Rahhh… »_

Je me calmais, et devint invisible… C'était simple maintenant, et surtout, je pouvais savoir quand je l'étais ou pas. Quand je l'étais, il suffisait que je regarde par terre. Si j'avais une ombre, j'étais visible, et s'il n'y avait rien, j'étais invisible. Pareil pour les miroirs et tout ça. En revanche, on pouvait m'entendre ou me sentir. Ouais, j'avais retenu la phrase:

_« Toi qui te dérobes aux yeux du monde… »_

Ce qui, en théorie, signifiait que je ne pouvais qu'influer sur le sens de la vue. Logique.

J'observais autour de moi. J'étais dans les tunnels de la Cité du Crépuscule (Simulator) et vit le spaghetti/reflet ondoyer à l'intérieur. Tout en gardant mon calme, j'invoqua mon arc, arma, visa, puis laissa le trait partir. La petite forme s'arrêta, puis, disparut dans un nuage de ténèbres. Bien, une bonne chose de faite. J'entendis la voix de DiZ:

_« Voilà un plan qui te donnera en temps réel les endroits où tu dois te rendre. Après ton travail, je te ferais revenir ici, et je t'achèterais une glace à l'eau de mer. »_

_« Ouais d'accord. Je vais respecter ma part du contrat après tout… Pas la peine de m'appâter avec des sucreries hein? »_

_« Je vois que tu es plus obéissante et moins lunatique qu'hier. »_

_« Je pourrais plutôt apparenter ces crises à des sautes d'humeur soudaine. Pas vraiment du lunatisme. Je peux néanmoins m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir besoin de médication. »_

_« Bien, intéressant. »_

_« Oh, si tu peux me voir, c'est que je t'ai donné l'autorisation de me voir. En tous cas, c'est ce que j'en déduis… »_

Un point rouge apparut sur ma carte et je me dépêchais de le rejoindre, puis, d'effectuer ma tâche. Je fis cela tout le long de la journée, puis, une fois ceci fait DiZ me renvoya illico au manoir.

**SBONG**

_« Aïeuh… J'ai vraiment du mal avec les atterissages… »_

_« Tiens. Voilà ta récompense. »_

Le vieux me tendit une glace à l'eau de mer, que je pris, et, murmurant un bref merci, partit la déguster sur la tour de la gare de la vraie Cité du Crépuscule. Là haut, se trouvait une tête rouge que je connaissais bien.

_« Salut Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Oh ? Fenrir ? Tu t'es faite virer de la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle ? »_

_« En quelque sorte. Tu prends tes glaces ici aussi ? »_

_« Oui… Tiens, tu me files la tienne, j'ai besoin de sucre. »_

_« Ben euh… Vas-y prends la, je ne me sens pas la manger de toute façon. »_

Il me prit la glace et commença à la déguster. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la tour, et observa le Soleil couchant. Le simili vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et me caressa la tête, comme à un chien.

_« Ben vas-y, fais toi plaisir... Et concernant Roxas ? Tu comptes aller le rechercher ? »_

_« C'est ma mission… Malheureusement. Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de me faire charcuter par Xemnas et Saïx… Crois-moi, j'ai déjà perdu des cheveux à cause de Xaldin, et c'était assez flippant. »_

_« Si tu le dis… Perso, je compte aider Sora… Donc, par ce biais, Roxas. Désolée d'avoir des objectifs divergents… »_

_« Tu le fais pour qui ? »_

_« Pas pour moi… Ce serait plutôt, le fait d'aller avec la marche des mondes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Non… Je pense juste que tu… Tu as un cœur très étrange… Différent. »_

_« Tu sais que la lucidité et la folie ne sont séparées par rien ? »_

_« Non. En tous cas, merci pour la glace. J'espère ne pas avoir à trop vous taper dessus demain… Oh, petite chanceuse, tu avais un bâtonnet gagnant ! »_

_« Salut Axel ! On se reverra, promis ! »_

Je quittai le hérisson rouge, et me rendis invisible pour rentrer au manoir. Une fois là-bas, DiZ m'accueillit avec Ansem/Riku, un grand sourire sur le visage, et le dîner de prêt, sortant du sac du traiteur chinois.

_« C'est bien de la cuisine d'hommes ça… »_

* * *

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peut aider ! Vous êtes libres de dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, tout en restant polis bien sûr… Le prochain chapitre de Temps du Passé arrive bientôt !**_


	7. Chapitre 6: Le dernier jour de Roxas

_**Un nouveau chapitre, parce que c'est les vacances! Et n'oubliez pas que la folie est la maîtresse de ce monde!**_

_**Disclaimer: A part Fenrir et les autres personnages qui ne sont pas de KH (vous les reconnaîtrez tout de suite); rien ne m'appartient. Mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne m'appartiendront pas! Mouhaha! *Cherche ses médocs***_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Suicide accompagné**

Je ne pus dormir que d'un oeil cette nuit là… L'idée de participer à la « disparition » de Roxas m'insupportait. Je quittai le canapé en plein milieu de la nuit, et me glissa vers l'ordinateur menant à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. DiZ n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Je me mis à l'ordinateur et activa le faisceau… Heureusement que le vieux ne l'avait pas verrouillé! Je me plaça face à celui-ci et, alors que j'allais l'activer; me fit interrompre par Riku.

_« Tu veux y aller tout de suite? »_

_« Euh… Oui. Je veux dire… Je… »_

_« Tu ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir participé à un meurtre? »_

_« Ben ouais… Mais… Il le faut! Il faut suivre la marche des mondes! Il faut y veiller ou ça part en sucette! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?! Et c'est horriblement dur si tu y fais passer des personnes innocentes! »_

_« Tu… Tu parles bizarrement. Tu es vraiment humaine? »_

_« Ben oui, deux bras, deux jambes, un coeur qui bat; tu veux quoi de plus? »_

_« Oh! T'énerves pas, je demandais juste… Tu dis des choses plutôt étranges, et ça m'intriguait. »_

_« Tes questions tu te les mets bien où je pense. »_

_« Tu pourrais être une chouille plus aimable quand même. »_

Je lui répondis par un grognement énervé et toucha le rayon. Hors de question qu'il ne me pose des questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre! D'ailleurs… Comment cela se fait-il que j'ai ces paroles en moi? On dirait que je ne viens pas de la planète Terre, et que je suis sous l'influence de quelque chose… C'est pas possible! Il devait y avoir un truc pas net dans la cuisine chinoise d'hier soir.

J'atterris dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, avec son ciel nocturne… Avec des nuages orangés. Est-ce que ce traiteur respectait les normes d'hygiène au moins?! Breeef. Passons.

J'entrepris de me rendre invisible, et de me rendre dans la ruelle; au repaire, histoire de passer ma colère sur les Similis qui pourraient traîner par là. Et si Axel était là, j'entreprendrais de bien le frapper. Pourquoi? Parce que. La meilleure réponse c'était parce que. Voilàà. Je vis quelques Barillas (ah non, c'est les reflets mais je m'en fous!) et… Trucs qui allaient dans le sol. Je vais les appeler les taupes… Je fis apparaître mon arc et, commença une magnifique de headshots et d'attaques bourrins en frappant avec l'arc ou en me servant de mes flèches. Après un massacre dont je passerais les détails, j'allai me cacher dans un coin sombre, en préparant mon arc et étant prête à tuer quelqu'un. Ou un amas de pixels. Au point où j'en étais, je ne voyais même plus la différence. Fallait que je passe mes nerfs… Et les Similis ne m'avaient pas calmée. Je m'étais rendue visible juste pour qu'ils voient la tête de leur tueuse… Si c'était les ennemis principaux du jeu, il fallait instiguer la peur dans les esprits, les briser, les torturer! C'est dans la tête aussi la guerre!

Je vis Hayner, Pence et Olette rejoindre le repaire. Je fis disparaître l'arc, mais garda la tenue d'archère.

_« Hé salut! Je suis désolée, mais hier j'avais un truc à faire et… Vous m'écoutez? »_

Je tenta de taper sur l'épaule d'Odette, et me vautra lamentablement… Ma main avait traversé son corps… Quoi?! Mais hier et avant-hier alors et…

_« Hé, j'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière et je… Oh, coucou Fenrir. Et… Les mecs? »_

Roxas tenta de toucher l'épaule d'Hayner, et sa main aussi passa à travers lui. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'il voie que je n'étais pas un fantôme. Je lui souris calmement et lui dit:

_« Moi ça va je t'écoute… Bon, on sort? Je trouve ça flippant d'un coup. »_

« _Pas de refus. Sinon, concernant hier, tu étais où? »_

Le trio se mit à courir et nous passa à travers… Je me retint de pousser un cri de terreur, et Roxas se dirigea vers le truc où Hayner s'asseyait. Il prit une photo, où se trouvait le trio, mais pas lui. Il sortit sans un mot. Je mis rapidement la photo dans ma hoche et le suivit dehors. La ruelle était déserte, et renforçait une atmosphère de On-va-se-prendre-un-piège-en-pleine-tronche. Les Barillas surgirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir mon arme et de dire:

_« Mais vous êtes combien bordel?! »_

_« Ben, on en a toute une armée. »_

_« Raaah… Axel… Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes! Que vous fassiez vos petites histoires! »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles? »_

_« De rien! »_

Je sentis un filet de sang couler de mon nez. Bon, c'est vrai que ça m'arrive pas souvent mais… Est-ce que mes idées yaoistes perverses me font avoir les mêmes réactions que dans les mangas? Sainte merde…

_« Tu saignes du nez. »_

_« Oh, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai des mouchoirs. Vous avez rien contre le fait que je vous regarde vous battre? »_

_« On doit se battre? »_

_« Ben… Vu que tu n'as pas voulu venir, j'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer… »_

_« Mais, tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami? »_

_« Tu… Tu te souviens? Alors, quel est le nom de notre boss? »_

_« Euh… »_

_« C'est normal qu'il ne réponde pas, sinon il y aurait des spoilers. »_

_« C'est quoi ça encore? Bref, je suis désolé, mais si tu ne te souviens pas… Je vais devoir t'exécuter. »_

_« Cash comme ça. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes à ce que je vois. Bon, Roxas, j'ai rien contre lui péter la gueule. »_

_« Deux contre un alors? C'est pas grave, j'ai deux chakrams! »_

Roxas fit apparaître sa keyblade et se mit en garde. Axel s'apprêta à lancer ses chakrams, lorsque le temps se suspendit… Même pour lui? HAHAHAHAHA! Il avait l'air con!

_« Roxas, au manoir! »_

_« Vas-y, et vite. Je te rejoins. »_

_« Mais et toi? »_

_« T'inquiète, je peux me défendre… Je vais retenir les Similis pendant que tu accomplis ton destin! Moi je suis sans importance là. Alors vas-y! »_

_« D'accord… »_

Il courut vers le manoir, tandis que je tuais d'autres spaghettis. Après cela, je me dirigeai vers Axel et lui frappa l'épaule.

_« Tu peux bouger il est parti. »_

_« Le Roxas que j'ai connu n'est plus… Bon, je vais voir ce que je vais faire après… Et toi Fenrir? »_

_« Ben… Je comptais aider Sora et faire chier ton Organisation parce que ce sont les grands méchants de l'histoire je suppose. Alors bon, je vais commettre des crimes contre la Similité. Sauf contre ceux qui ne font pas chier. »_

_« Alors bonne chance, parce que c'est costaud comme objectif, c'est bon c'est retenu? »_

_« Ben ouais… Allez, file. J'ai encore a faire. On se reverra hein? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui! On est liés, c'est bon, c'est retenu? »_

Axel ne me répondit que par un éclat de rire sonore, puis, s'enfuit dans les ruelles en courant. Tiens, j'aurais cru qu'il utiliserait un couloir obscur comme d'habitude. Comme quoi, les gens peuvent changer… Je sortis de ma réflexion peu spirituelle lorsque les Reflets repassèrent à l'attaque. Bien, ils commençaient déjà à me manquer.

_« Amenez vous mes petits, on va jouer ensemble. » _*evil smille on*

Ils étaient bien trop proches pour la tactique normale. Je fis apparaître une flèche dans chacune de mes mains, et me jeta dans le tas. Les glissades étaient efficaces, et les similis disparaissaient. Un bras me rattrapa et commença à chasser les spaghettis autour de moi.

_« Ils rappliquent du côté du manoir! Faut y aller! »_

_« Bien Riku! »_

S'ensuivit alors une course folle afin de battre les similis au 500 mètres… Une fois devant le manoir, dont la porte avait été ouverte, Riku trancha à travers quelques reflets et me dit:

_« Tu peux les retenir combien de temps? »_

_« Mais je sais pas moi! »_

_« Bon, alors rejoins le sous-sol du manoir et pense à protéger Roxas! »_

_« Et toi?! »_

_« Je peux facilement me les faire. Allez, si tu veux assurer la marche des mondes et… Protéger Sora, c'est à l'intérieur. »_

_« Merci! »_

Je courus à l'intérieur du manoir, et tua les quelques similis qui se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol. S'ils suivaient, c'est que Roxas était encore ici. Je me dirigea vers la partie des capsules…

_« Te voilà, assassine. »_

_« Hé, je te jure que je ne savais absolument rien de ce qui allait se passer! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici! »_

_« Et, je suis condamné à disparaître pour réveiller Sora hein? »_

_« Il paraît que c'est une union… Mais, ça revient… A ça. Je suis désolée Roxas! »_

_« Toi, tu la fermes, tes explications tu te les mets où je pense et surtout, tu ranges tes armes… »_

_« D'a… D'accord. »_

Je pouvais vraiment moins faire la maligne avec son ton, son regard et sa Keyblade. Surtout la Keyblade. Il se dirigea vers la capsule de Sora… Encore fermée. Je jetai un petit oeil à celles de Dingo et Donald, qui dormaient paisiblement, avant de suivre Roxas. Il était devant la capsule et, en plus de ça, l'avait ouverte. Sora… Voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Un brun avec une coupe de cheveux aussi hérissée que celle d'Axel, et, des habits trop petits… Il a dû dormir un sacré paquet de temps. Roxas me regarda, je ne pus que lui répondre:

_« Même si tu n'es plus là physiquement, tu seras à jamais dans le coeur de Sora, mais aussi dans celui d'Axel et dans ceux de tout ceux qui t'ont vu, ou aimé. »_

_« Eh bien, tu as un don pour les discours d'encouragement. Enfin, je pense qu'il est temps… De conclure mes vacances d'été… »_

_« Salut Roxas… J'espère qu'on se reverra. »_

La lumière commença à s'intensifier, et, je me rendis invisible en me cachant les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvrit, Sora était réveillé et s'étirait; tandis que Dingo et Donald se jetaient vers lui et faisaient montre de leur amour. Ma mission auprès de Roxas était terminée… J'allais suivre Sora, sans être là.

* * *

_**Voilà, fin du chapitre! Je publierais un chapitre de TdP ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine. J'alternerais entre les deux histoires pour le moment.**_


End file.
